


Revelations

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: The reader has a revelation about herself after showing up late for a date.  (Based off of this request:  Soooooooooo Steve and Bucky both grew up in a time period where it was acceptable to spank your spouse for being disobedient right? How about one where the reader finds that out the hard way *wink wink*  )





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> [Doing a tumblr backup, sorry for all the postings!]

“Come on, come on, come on.” You tapped your foot against the floor and begged the elevator to hurry up. 

Nothing was going right today. First you couldn’t get a cab and then the sudden down pour. You were nervous enough about tonight and didn’t appreciate all the excess stress. It was your seventh date with Bucky, as well as the first time he had invited you over. Sure you had been to each other’s places, but only for a cup of coffee and that normally ended with a short kiss goodnight. The man was such a gentleman if you didn’t know he was from the 1940s you would have thought he wasn’t interested in you.

You ran your hands down your dress, feeling for wet spots from the rain. Of course you hoped you wouldn’t be wearing the thing for much longer. Underneath you had on a brand new negligée and truthfully you hoped that wouldn’t be on for much longer either. Lucky number seven had to mean you were getting lucky. 

Finally, the elevator stopped at his floor. You popped out as soon as the doors spread and raced to his apartment. A quick hair adjustment and a deep breath were needed prior to knocking. You pasted the most casual smile you could muster on your face and wrapped your fist against the door. 

The solid oak whipped open and startled you, your fist still in the air. The casual smile vanished when Bucky’s icy blue eyes looked colder than normal. 

“Sorry I’m late.” You tilted your head. “I couldn’t get a cab and then the rain delayed things even more.” 

He pushed away from the doorframe and walked into his apartment. You followed, your heels clinking on the floor. 

“It smells great in here.” You looked to your left at the kitchen and weren’t surprised to see not a single dirty dish sitting out. The man’s place was meticulous. 

Bucky still wasn’t saying a word as you followed him down the hall. To your right you saw the dining room, the table perfectly set with candles and covered plates. You felt like a jerk, he put a lot of work into tonight and you didn’t make it on time. It looked like tonight was going to have at least one first for you two, a fight. 

“I’m really sorry about being late.” You paused at the entrance to the dining room. “This is beautiful. I can’t wait to taste your food.”

 

He didn’t turn around or stop walking. Crap. This was not how you saw tonight going. This man was worth groveling. You would apologize a million times, even though it wasn’t your fault you were late. Well, maybe it was a little bit your fault, you did take your time shaving and doing your make up, and you did know that rain was forecasted and how hard it was to get a taxi at this time. You pushed off the wall and followed him into his living room.

This was your favorite room in his place. It had giant built in bookshelves that were filled with records. Then there was a huge record player that was older than Bucky. Two couches and a recliner. When you asked why there was no television set he told you he was more interested in catching up on the music he had missed first. That line made your heart melt and only reminded you how hard you were falling for the man. 

“I’m never late, really.” You smiled at him as he turned and sat in his recliner. “I should have called you, but I figured it was only fifteen minutes. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

His face was stone, he didn’t say a word but lifted his arm and waved you over. You approached the recliner, unsure what he wanted you to do. Kneel and beg for forgiveness? Sit on his lap? The couch wasn’t close enough to sit on. 

“Please forgive MEE!!” As the last word left your mouth he grabbed you by the waist and pulled you down on top of him, your head hanging down the side of the recliner.

 

“You want my forgiveness?” His left arm was across the small of your back, pinning you in place. “Promise you will never do it again.”

“I promise.” You brought your arms forward and tried to push yourself up, but you knew that your back would break before you did any damage to him. You looked over your shoulder, but the angle made it impossible to see his face. 

“I was worried something happened to you.” His right hand touched the back of your thigh. “People I care about have the tendency to end up as targets.” 

His comment broke your heart, excited you, and distracted you at the same time. It was really insensitive of you not to call. 

“I swear. I’ll try never to be late again. I’ll call even if it’s only a few minutes.” You tried to roll, finding the position awkward, but his arm kept you perfectly still. 

“Good.” His hand started rising up your thigh and your heart raced. 

If Bucky wanted to skip dinner and get right-to-it you were on board with that. You stilled as his hand went under your dress and your negligée. He was about to cup your ass when he pulled the fabric up. Your new lingerie came with a thong, leaving nothing to the imagination as your rear was exposed. You hoped he slid everything off and bit your lip in anticipation. 

“I want to make sure, it never happens again.” There was a crispness to his voice.

Huh? You thought he’d moved on to the sexy part of the night.

WHACK! 

A scream escaped your lips as fire spread through your bottom. You jerked your back and struggled to get out of his grip, but he only tightened down on you.

SMACK! 

Another shriek escaped your mouth as the other cheek exploded with pain.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” You tried to turn your neck to see him.

“Making sure you remember not to be late again.”

SPANK! You dropped your arms and your head fell forward. SLAP!

“THAT HURTS!” You tried to steady yourself again. 

“It’s supposed to.” His calm demeanor didn’t fit the situation.

SLAP!

He hit the same spot twice in a row and tears stung at your eyes. You renewed your efforts to wiggle out of his lap. 

WHACK! SPANK! SMACK!

The sting was too much and a sob escaped your lips. He hand came down gentle in this time and started rubbing your rear. Even though your ass was on fire it did bring your some comfort as his hand moved in circles. You sniffled, not sure what to say or how this had happened.

“More than half way there Doll.” His hand continued to lightly massage you. “Fifteen for fifteen.” 

“I’m sorry. I won’t be late again.” There was a slight shake in your voice. 

“We’re making sure of it.” Then his hand disappeared and you let out a whimper.

SPANK! SLAP! BAM!

You cried out. There wasn’t a single spot on your bottom that wasn’t in pain. At some point you gave up on struggling. You brought one hand to your mouth, hoping to muffle your noises. 

SLAP! WHACK!

Your breaths were getting so frantic it almost felt like you were hyperventilating.

SPANK! SMACK!

You let out another cry, not realizing you had gone limp. Bucky’s hands were on your waist and he stood you up, standing with you. Your dress fell down and you winced as it rubbed against your rear. His hands were on your shoulders, rubbing them as he pulled you closer to his chest. He moved one hand to the back of your head and rubbed your hair while he placed a light kiss on top of your head.

“I was seriously worried Y/N.” He squeezed his hand rested on your shoulder. “If anything happened to you it would kill me.”

Your mouth hung open, tears were still rolling down your cheeks. Your nose was running and your brain was having a hard time connected what the fuck just happened. You slowly pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. The icy blue stare was replaced of one with love and caring. 

“You spanked me, because I was late and didn’t call you?” You studied his face for a reaction. 

“And you did very well.” He nodded, as if you just asked him about the weather, like giving an adult woman a spanking was totally normal. “Why don’t you go freshen up in the bathroom, then we will eat.”

He placed a kiss on your forehead and left the room. You looked at the record player and realized his choice of music player was not the only thing old fashioned about him. 

The logical part of your brain told you to grab your purse and run, never seeing this man again. But you looked at your heels on the side of the recliner, they had fallen off during your punishment. The other part of your brain told you to leave them there, go to the bathroom and join the man who cared about you and your safety. Maybe have a calm conversation with him that spanking was no longer socially acceptable. With one hand you picked up your purse, causing the fabric of your dress to rub your ass again. 

You turned towards the bathroom unsure of your decision. Either way you would benefit from throwing some cold water on your face. The sting in your rear was present with each step you took. Bucky’s action may have been wrong, but he reasoning was correct. You really should have called, you knew how hard his life had been and wondered what those fifteen minutes had been like. 

The reflection in the mirror surprised you. You expected to see a hot mess, but your hair looked like you were a sex-kitten and your makeup was the right about of smudged. Your nose was a little red and your grabbed a tissue to wipe away the tears. Turning around you lifted your skirt carefully to see the pink that decorated your bottom. 

The feminist in your told you to be appalled, but you weren’t. In fact the sting was already fading away to an ache. Everything happened so quickly you didn’t have the time to process. Whatever shock or rush the spanking had given you was fading away making you focus on the one thing you were clearly feeling. Horny.

The revelation made you gasp and squeeze your legs together. As if you didn’t believe your own body you ran your fingers over your thong and sure enough they were glistening with your juices. You weren’t just wet, you were soaked. Your heart raced and you closed your eyes, remembering the way it felt when Bucky’s hand came down, instead of a scream coming out of your lips a moan burst forth.

Your sex life was far from adventurous and nobody had ever spanked you before. If a previous partner would have asked to spank you, you would have politely said no. But Bucky didn’t ask and you didn’t say no. In fact, you never once told him to stop. 

It was exhilarating and unnerving to come to the realization: you liked being spanked. It made you hot. So hot there was no way you could sit through dinner. You grabbed the hem of your dress and pulled it over your head, spinning around and leaving the bathroom. 

Each step reminded you of the slight ache from Bucky’s hand and only made you more excited. With your shoulders back and head held high you went the dining room.

“Did you want red or white wine?” Bucky held a bottle of each in his hands.

“There’s only one thing I want.” You practically strutted towards him. 

He looked up just as you wrapped your arms around his neck. Your lips met his and you tilted your heard to the side. He almost pulled back, but then let out a light groan and opened his mouth. His tongue worked against yours. The thud of the wine bottles hitting the floor was followed by his hands wrapping around your waist and pulling you flush with his body. 

Your kiss deepened and now it was your turn to let out a moan. You pushed forward and he sat on the edge of the table, you stood, one leg on either side of his knee giving you something to grind on. Your hands went to his pants and started to work the fly. He pulled away, panting as much as you were.

He pulled off his shirt, as his muscles rippled you could not hold back the animalistic noise that came from your throat. He kicked off his shoes and pushed his pants down, you grabbed the edge of your negligee and yanked it off, realizing it was a waste of money. He stood up again and didn’t replace his knee. Instead he put his hands on either side of your panties and pushed them down. His lips were on yours again and you shimmied out of the garment making both of you completely nude. 

“God Y/N,” Bucky moved down to your neck, kissing and nipping. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” 

You reached in between the two of you and felt his cock, it was as big as you expected and a smile spread across your face. You wanted, no needed, to feel him inside of you. You stepped back and your eyes ran up and down his body, then you lightly pushed his chest and he sat in one of the dining chairs. You did not hesitate to straddle him. 

With your hand gripping his base you locked eyes with him as you slowly impaled yourself on his hardness. His eyes now had a fire in them, one that yours likely matched. You did not break away until you had taken him entirely. With a wonderful feeling of fullness, you slammed your lips against his again. His hands were on your back and you began rocking your hips back and forth, your clit brushing against his body with every movement. He started slightly lifting you giving you the up and down sensation as well. 

 

The pleasure was starting to build quicker than you expected and without realizing it you stopped kissing and your forehead was pressed to his. Your hands gripped his arms and you started frantically bucking against him. You forgot that one was made of metal and dug your fingernails in, so close to your release. 

Soon your eyes were rolling back and you were staring at the ceiling. His mouth was on your neck alternating between kissing and nipping the movements not stopping as the orgasm convulsed through your body. Your pussy clamped down on his cock, squeezing down involuntarily with the muscle spasms he was causing you. A few seconds later Bucky let out a groan and joined you in the ecstasy. You stopped moving, but kept yourself impaled on him, gasping for breath you rested your head on your shoulder.

“I was planning on waiting until after dinner and romancing you.” Bucky finally spoke. “You took me by surprise. I’m usually better with the foreplay.”

“The foreplay was wonderful.” A smile spread across your face. 

You couldn’t see his expression, but there was no doubt he was confused. Maybe it would be best not to tell him your new found thoughts on spankings. After all, there were plenty of ways for you to get in trouble here or there.


End file.
